Drunk Woman's Words, Sober Woman's Thoughts
by TripleTKA
Summary: This is from a prompt from tumblr. Prompt: Stacie takes care of a drunk Aubrey.


**Hello there! I decided to start taking prompts on tumblr for more Staubrey stories whether they are one-shots, two-shots, multi-chapter. Anything! I just enjoy writing! So here goes my first one! **

**As always excuse my errors, for some reason, my fingers don't always type out what I'm thinking and words end up missing. **

**Prompt: Stacie takes care of a drunk Aubrey. **

***This gave me a lot of freedom so this is what I got. **

* * *

After a long stressful week, Aubrey found herself needing to let loose which was abnormal for her. She could normally maintain her stress levels and still get through her days as if they were nothing. But this week was different. She just couldn't seem to get anything right. She had turned in the wrong assignments for two classes, she was slacking with her internship and on top of that she couldn't get a certain sexy soprano off her mind. Not since the night she practically made her go out with a treble despite the rules of the Bellas. It was supposed to be the night that she finally told Stacie how she felt, Chloe had set her up with the perfect plan but she let the plan fall through. The fear of being rejected was too strong and she didn't want to have to go through that, not from someone she had deeply fallen in love with. So in order to forget about that and the rest of the week Chloe suggested Aubrey tag along with her to a party. And for some reason, Aubrey agreed to go.

"I don't know Chlo, maybe I should have just stayed in tonight." Aubrey realized as they were about to walk in the party.

Chloe shook her head and rolled her eyes. "No, no. Tonight will be fun, and you need fun. I promise you this party will not disappoint you."

Aubrey sighed. "If you say so, but the minute it gets out of hand I'm leaving."

"I have a feeling you won't want to leave this but whatever you say Aubs." Chloe smiled before they finally walked inside. The music was blaring and it could be heard outside the place. It was a full house as there were people occupying every space but it was still open enough for the two girls to navigate through. As they moved throughout the house they saw lots of familiar faces as well as a few Bellas, one in particular had Aubrey frozen in her spot, Stacie. The tall brunette was on the other side of the room dancing and having a good time with a rather large group of guys. Chloe noticed when her best friend wasn't behind her anymore and quickly retreated back to her. "Why'd you stop? What's wrong?" the red head asked. Aubrey discreetly pointed to where Stacie was and immediately Chloe knew what was wrong. "That's it? That's good that she's here. This is your second chance to tell her how you feel."

"I-I can't. She's with all those guys and she's probably with someone else now. I missed my chance." Aubrey muttered feeling a bit of sadness.

"Well I didn't mean right now but later in the night. And so what if she's with someone else, you need to tell her! That toner of yours isn't going anywhere anytime soon!" Chloe proclaimed.

Aubrey took a deep breath before responding again, as much as she wanted to tell Stacie she knew this party wouldn't be the right place. But she also knew that if she didn't agree to do it Chloe wouldn't stop bugging her about it. "Alright, I'll tell her sometime tonight."

"Good. Now until then, let's go get a drink!" Chloe insisted. She grabbed her best friends arm and led her to where the keg of beer was and quickly put some in two cups for the two of them. "Cheers to a good night!" she said clinking her friends cup.

Aubrey was hesitant at first but after taking another look at Stacie who had moved into close proximity with a male specimen she looked down at her drink and chugged the cup like it was nothing. "To a good night." she said putting on a fake smile as she went to fill her cup up again.

"Whoa, you might want to start slow."Chloe advised. "Its going to be a long night."

Aubrey merely shook her head not even caring what she advised. "Please Chloe, I can handle my alcohol intake." she said defending herself before taking another long sip.

"If you say so." the red head muttered under her breath.

**Later in the night and many, many, MANY drinks later for Aubrey.**

Aubrey placed her cup down on the counter and decided it was time to hit the dance floor though for this particular party everywhere was a dance floor. At first step she stumbled a bit but slowly recovered after using the nearest stranger for a support. She maneuvered through groups of people until she found a group that looked like they were swaying to the music. She wasn't sure if they were moving or if they just appeared to be moving. Either way she was content where she stopped and apparently so were the guys surrounding her. One guy came from behind and started to dance with her from the back, she smiled, turned around and flushed their bodies together as they moved to the music. Never before had she danced with someone like this, especially someone she didn't even know them but it didn't seem too bad in her state. "Nice moves babe," he commented making Aubrey feel even better about what she was doing and it might of even encouraged her next move. She smiled up and him before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting a sloppy wet kiss on his lips. She was intoxicated from the alcohol and he was intoxicated by her lips.

Little did Aubrey know that there were a pair of eyes on her, a pair of eyes that belonged to Stacie. The brunette girl had walked upon Aubrey and her new beau upon trying to get out of the giant mass of people. She was albeit a little surprised to see Aubrey exchanging saliva with this fellow but nonetheless she was even more surprised that the girl was even at the party. She was beginning to think she really didn't know the blonde but it certainly made her want to find out what else might surprise her even though the sight she saw had her a little heart broken. Although she wanted to say hello to her ex-captain she didn't want to interrupt either so she figured she would run into her later or something.

Once Stacie found herself on the less crowded side of the party, she ran into Chloe and luckily she wasn't lip to lip with someone. She walked up the red headed senior and poked her from one side but ended up on the other in an attempt to trick her. "Gotcha!" she teased as she presented herself.

Chloe laughed slightly when Stacie appeared in front of her. "Well, hello there. Didn't think I'd see you here. But I'm not that surprised that you are."

"I could say the exact same about you." she replied. "There's a few other Bellas wandering around too, I came with Fat Amy and Jessica. I just hope they didn't sneak off without me."

" Yeah, I think I saw them earlier. Aubrey and I both did." Chloe recalled. "Speaking of Aubrey, have you seen her?"

Stacie nodded slightly. "I have actually, she's lip-locking some guy over there." she shrugged slightly.

"She's what?!"Chloe exclaimed. "I told her to slow down on the drinks. But does she listen to me? No. She never listens to me."

"Wait, she's drunk? That explains so much." she chuckled slightly. "Well, you should probably go get her, before she beds that guy." Stacie suggested knowing very well that was next.

Chloe shook her head. "Did you not hear me, Aubrey never listens to me. So do me, her and yourself a favor and get her out of her. "

"I know but she is your best friend, she has to oblige by your words at some point right?" she questioned. "Wait, how is this doing myself a favor?"

"She's Aubrey Posen, so no she doesn't."Chloe answered. "Well, maybe she'll finally tell you how she feels about you. If a sober Aubrey can't do it, then maybe a drunk Aubrey can." she shrugged. "Here, these are the keys to our apartment. You can take her there. I'll be home later if need be." Without giving Stacie a chance to say no or even come up with any response the ginger was off to mingle and get her jiggle juice.

Stacie sighed as she put the keys away and went back into the crowded middle of the party where Aubrey was. Luckily she was still in the same spot but this time her lips weren't connected to some guy. "Aubrey, hey!" she said followed by a hug.

"Staaaciee! I didn't know yooou were heeere." her words slurred as she hugged the girl back. "Dance with meee!" Aubrey giggled as she grabbed both of Stacie's hands and started moving them in noodle like manners while swaying side to side.

"I'll dance with you but not here. Let's go dance somewhere else? Sound good?" she suggested.

"Yeah, okaaay. I wanna go to a pance darty!" Aubrey yelled.

"Alright, we'll go to a pance darty...or dance party." she laughed as she led Aubrey out of the party.

**At the apartment**

Stacie was finding out quickly that Aubrey was wild while drunk and free as bird. She had no boundaries as to what she said, did, or anything. Which Stacie didn't mind because she felt that she could finally be herself and not the uptight person that she put on for everyone else even though she had somehow grown to love the uptight woman. Once they finally got to the apartment she tried to think of what she could do to occupy her until she crashed but once they were inside, Aubrey had plans of her own. She turned the music high and started dancing around the apartment. For a moment Stacie just sat on the couch and enjoyed the free lance blonde.

"What you doing sitting? You're suppose to be dancing with meee." Aubrey said as she pulled the brunette up and brought their bodies within close proximity. With the sudden song change, they swayed to the slower beat "You' ." The words tumbled out of her mouth in barely distinguishable syllables.

Stacie couldn't help but laugh at the blonde, she had never seen her like this or anything close to it. "I'm Stacie but thanks. You're pretty good too. Even when you're drunk."

"Yeah Stacie's great, can I tell you a secret?" she paused as the realization that she was talking to Stacie didn't even settle in her head. "But first, I'm not drunk. I'm the soberest person in the room."

"Mhm." she agreed. "What's your secret? Its safe with me."

Aubrey leaned her head on the brunettes should as they continued to dance."I'm in looove with Stacie, buuut I'm tooo scared to tell her. Sooo, I told her to go ooout with someone else. I'm toooo mean for her to looove meee. "

"I have a secret for you too. Stacie is in love with you too."

"Whaaat? No. How do you knooow?" Aubrey asked as she looked up at the girl with a cheesy smile.

"Because silly, I'm Stacie." she smiled back as she leaned in a planted a soft kiss on her lips. "And I love you."

"I like when you kiss me. "Aubrey grinned.

"Metoo." she said before connecting their lips once more. Stacie ran her tongue across Aubrey's bottom lip in a slick manner and slowly her mouth opened. Their lips moved together as the kiss got deeper and more passionate. If they could do this all night they would but breathing would become a problem at some point. When the pulled away both girls stared deeply into one another's eyes as if they were the only two people in the world despite the fact that they were the only two people in the room at the moment. Even if other people were around it wouldn't have mattered because they had each other. Breaking the stare Aubrey crashed her lips back into Stacie's this time with more passion than before if that were even possible. She broke away from Stacie's lips and began kissing around her neck going back and forth between the two. Soon Aubrey's hands were roaming around her body and her fingers began to lift the bottom of Stacie's shirt but Stacie stopped her.

"I think its time we put you to bed." she murmured. As much as wanted it to go further she wanted to do so when Aubrey was sober. "Plus I'm pretty tired myself."

"I'm not sleepy, but I'd like to sleep with you." Aubrey winked.

"I bet you would." Stacie said taking her hand. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed." The two walked down the hall to Aubrey's bedroom and when they were inside Aubrey plopped on her bed immediately. Stacie pulled some sweats and a shirt out and set it next to Aubrey for her to change into but the girl looked knocked out on the bed. Seeing that she was content in her current state on the bed she quietly tried to leave the room but when she opened the door, suddenly Aubrey popped up. "Where are you going? Come sleep with me."

Stacie smiled and turned around and made her way to the bed. She laid down close to the blonde as she snuggled up to her and the two got comfortable on the bed and drifted off into slumber land.

**The next morning**

Aubrey woke up mid morning with a headache like no other. She rolled to the other side of the bed letting the cold sheets hit her body. She could have swore there was someone sleeping next to her but she didn't know if it was real or if she dreamt it. Must of been a dream, she thought. But it was no dream that she had way too much to drink last night because she had the headache to prove it. She tried to sit up but the dizziness made it a bit difficult, but she wasn't going to let it keep her down. Slowly she swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Now the hard part, walking without falling over. She moved slowly towards the door but before she got there someone else opened it. "Stacie? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I brought you home yesterday. I'm guessing you don't remember much. You were pretty drunk." she recalled as she handed over some water and a couple pills. "That'll help your headache and Chloe's making breakfast which'll help everything else a little bit."

She took the pills and the water together in hopes that they would make it all go away but she knew that wouldn't happen. "All I remember is going to the party with Chloe and I have a faint memory of being with you last night. Care to fill in some blanks for me."

"Well, at the party you obviously had more than a few drinks. And at one point you were lip-locking some guy I don't know, and I doubt you know." she paused knowing that'd be a lot to take in.

"I was what?! Omg."she yelled but she immediately put her hand to her head feeling the headache get worse. "Is that all?"

"Not exactly, after I saw you with him, I ended up bringing you back here and you and I had dance party sort of." she smiled remembering last night. "And then you told me you were in love with me."

"I..did?"Aubrey was speechless. "I-I'm sorry. I was drunk, I did-," she started but Stacie cut her off.

"A drunk woman's words are a sober woman's thoughts." Stacie whispered seductively as she took a step closer to her. "But its ok, I'm in love with you too."

"You are?" she smiled before pressing her lips against Stacie's. "Did I do that last night too?"

"Yes you did, a little of that a little of this." she smirked as she kissed the other girl while pressing their bodies together. Her hand cupped Aubrey's cheek as she deepened the kiss. Both girls pulled away smiling after a moment.

"Your kisses make my head feel better." Aubrey admitted.

"Your love makes my life feel better." Stacie further admitted as Aubrey melted into her arms while she wrapped them tightly around her.

* * *

** My first prompt! That was fun! I enjoyed that quite a bit. Looking forward to doing more forsure! If you have one don't be afraid to submit it to my tumblr! Its tripletka-shiet ! As always leave me a review if you're feeling it! Or even if you're not. **


End file.
